Series 1:The Rising Wanderer Courier and Commander
by protectorcrimson
Summary: This is my second series that is based on the Mothership Zeta Crew mod. Though not a primary faction in the story they will take a significant role in it. The first series features 2 books then if people like these stories I will expand on them.
1. Book 1:Prologue

Series 1: The Rising of a Wander, Courier, and Commander

Book 1: A lost Father

I grew up in Vault 101, one of many supposed fallout shelters in the continental United States. Educated, ruled, tested, overseen, the Vault was a home to me, a sanctuary; though not always happy, it was safe. It all changed one night and that event set a cascading effect for the rest of my life. This led to the rise of one of the greatest organizations in the history of the mankind. I am the Supreme Commander of the TSC and this is my story.

Part 1:

2274:  
Life in the vault was hard. You were always expected to work and live, be around the same people and, with that limitation, have very little friends.  
"Everything seems fine, so yes, you have to go to class to take your G.O.A.T. exam," my father said when I wanted to get out of class. My father was the vault's doctor and I was hoping that he would throw me a bone and let me skip class. Unfortunately that was not the case.  
"Come on, dad, do I really have to take the stupid test?" I asked.  
"Yes you do. It is required by all vault personnel that they take the Generalized Occupational Aptitude Test."  
"Fine, I'll go," I replied, moping away.  
"Son, it's not that I'm forcing you to. Things might not always seem fair down here in the vault but it is safe and that's all that matters," my father said to me before I left. I walked away, waving goodbye to my father, and I set off to class. I walked through the clinic and saw my father's assistant, Jonas. He wished me luck on the test as I walked by him and I noticed Stanley, the vault's technician, sitting in the corner next to the door, most likely there for his constant headaches.  
I walked down the hall and noticed the Tunnel Snakes, the self proclaimed rulers of the vault. They were bullying my friend, Amata, and I walked up to them to ask them to stop. Butch said, "Well if it isn't the doctor's little goody two-shoes" when I walked up to them. I responded, "Nice to see you, too, Butch. How's the hair hobby coming along?"  
"Yeah, yeah, what do you want?"  
"I was wondering if you would deal with someone who would actually fight back."  
"What, you think you can take all three of us, Two-Shoes?"  
"Yes."  
All three came at me. Luckily, Butch did not take out his switchblade or that could have been trouble. At the time, it was a bit difficult to fight all three, but as I am now, I could have wiped the floor with them. What I planned was let them come at me and systematically lure them into the classroom.  
Luckily, it worked and Mr. Brotch's appearance broke up the fight. The Tunnel snakes backed off and Amata approached me. "Thanks for dealing with those guys. I don't know why they bully me. Just because I'm the Overseer's daughter does not make me special."  
She walked away and took her seat. Mr. Brotch walked up to me and asked, "Are you alright, son?"  
"Yes, I'm fine. I just was trying to get those guys to stop bullying my friend, Amata."  
"Good to hear that that fight had good intentions and not just you trying to prove you're better than them. Now, are you ready to take the G.O.A.T.?"  
"Honestly, I really do not want to take it, Mr. Brotch," I said to him, depressed.  
Seeing a hint of acceptance in his eyes he said, "Honestly, the test is not really worth it. Out of respect for your Dad, I'll let you decide what you want to do after class instead of having a test tell you what to do. Just sit down and act like you're taking the test and after everybody has left, I'll let you choose."  
So I sat down and started pretending to take the test. Most of the questions were bogus and I thought some were made up while drunk. After that was all done, I waited in the room while everybody turned in their test sheets. I overheard some of the positions my classmates got. Amata got a supervisory position; even though I knew it was right for her, I think her father rigged it. Butch was slated as a hairdresser, to my amusement, while he protested, "I wanted to be a barber!" Paul was slated for an engineering position; Christine Kendall got a maintenance position with a lot of complaining; Susie Mack got teaching, ironically; and Wally Mack just turned in his paper. He already knew what he got (he cheated) and Freddie Gomez was still struggling and was left in the room.  
Mr. Brotch gave me the answer sheet and let me choose what I want. I ended up choosing Pip-Boy programmer and jukebox technician. I walked out of the room and Freddie did not even seem to notice that I was given the answers. I think he failed the test.

Part 2:

2277:  
Three years after the G.O.A.T., I was suddenly woken by my friend Amata. She was scared out of her mind and was trying to get me alert.  
"Wake up. Please, wake up."  
"What is it, Amata? I'm trying to sleep."  
"I know but this is no time to be sleeping. My father's looking for you. Your father has left the vault."  
"Left the vault? That's not possible."  
"But it is. My father has gone mad with rage and killed Jonas and now he is coming for you. Please take these and get out of here." She handed me some an N99 10mm pistol and some lock picks. "You will need these if you are going to escape. I'll meets you at the vault door if I can." She ran off and left my room. I decided to grab what supplies I could and ran out the door.  
Outside of my door was Officer Kendall. He spotted me and was about to attack me when he was ambushed by some radroaches. Using them as a distraction I was able to disarm him and knock him out. Seeing what was in for me, I took off his body armor, helmet, and collapsible baton. After that, I ran into Butch, who was in a panic. "Please, you've got to help me. My mother is being attacked by radroaches."  
"Well, look at this. Butch Deloria is asking me for help. Oh, the irony."  
"Yeah, yeah, I am. But please, my mom does not have that much time. She'll die."  
"What, are you like afraid of the dark or something?"  
"Well, no. It's the roaches. They scare me." Seeing the urgency of the situation and ignoring any prejudice I had against Butch, I said, "Butch, you're a big strong human. You can squash these bugs. Here, take my BB gun. That way you don't have to touch them."  
Butch and I went in and saved his mom. He shot them with my BB gun and I smashed them with my bat. "Thank you. Thank you. You're the best person ever. Here, take my jacket. You're part of the gang now," said Butch, who then went over to comfort his mom.  
Saving Butch's mother took too long. There were even more roaches around. They may be small but in swarms, they were dangerous and could easily kill a fool. I ran up to the floor above the residential section and ran into another security guard. I was about to strike when I noticed it was Officer Gomez.  
"You have to get out of here. The entire security force is looking for you and won't hesitate to kill you," Gomez said frantically. Thanking him, I said that I always liked him and ran off into the atrium.  
Upstairs, I noticed vault residents that I was not the familiar with talking about escaping and following my father. I got ahead of them and noticed two security personal guarding it. I walked up and at first they did not shoot because of the security uniform. But then they recognized me, took aim and shot at me. Luckily, because of the lax training of vault security they were not very good shots and missed. I took cover behind the end of the corridor and noticed the two vault residents running for the door. Knowing that they would fire on them, I took out my pistol and took aim. Holding breath and finally letting go, I pulled the trigger.

Part 3:  
Taking a life for the first time was one of the hardest things I have ever done. The idea of a person being there one moment and then the next not, it is a feeling that never goes away; more so when you were the one that had done it.  
I pulled the trigger and then again at the next guard, not even aiming; just trying to save my life and those of my fellow vault dwellers. I took the life of the first guard and knee-capped the second. He was still alive when I left him but to make sure that he would not chase me I kicked away his pistol and whacked him good with the police baton. Seeing this, the dwellers ran back into the vault trying to escape from me. I gathered whatever ammunition and weapons that were on the guards and ran.  
The door to the vault entrance was locked so my next goal was to take on the overseer himself to get the key. I went to the second floor close to his office and I saw him interrogating his own daughter, Amata. I watched and learned that it was about my location. Loyal friend that she was, she refused to tell the overseer anything. He then ordered Officer Mack to beat her. To me, that was the last straw. I rushed in and, using the baton, smacked the overseer on the head and knocked him out. Then came the officer and swung his baton at me. He hit me right on the head and it staggered me. If it were not for the helmet I looted, the blow probably would have cracked my skull.  
He came at me again. I had no choice but to use the pistol and this time I made sure not to miss. It hurt but the rush I felt made it easy. He was dead within seconds. I looked through the overseer's unconscious body and found the key to his office. Hopefully, the key to the vault door would be there.  
I went to the overseer's room and noticed Amata crying. She said to me, "You killed him! You killed my father!" Shocked, I told her that I had only knocked him out and that he was still alive. At the worst, he would wake up with a bad headache and a kick to his ego. Seeing the humor and the relief that he was still alive, she said to me, "My father has a tunnel under his office that leads to the vault entrance. Use it to escape. I'll meet you there when I come to my senses."  
Across the room, I noticed Jonas' body. I closed his eyes before searching his body, where I found a holotape from my father. I waited to listen to it when I had the chance. I then opened the overseer's office and looked through the lockers for a key or pass code and found a holotape that unlocked the terminal. There were several files from summaries on the residents to a former expedition to the outside. I eventually found the command under a shadow file in the terminal and activated it. The desk of the overseer rose and showed a passage to the entrance. I followed the path and eventually made it to the entrance of the vault. Hearing the alarms from me opening the door, Amata followed.  
"You did it. You actually opened it. You have to hurry. The rest of the security force is coming."  
"Come with me, Amata. Don't stay down here."  
"No, my place is here. Even though this is happened I think I can still calm my father. Please leave."  
Seeing the truth in her eyes I did one last thing before I left. Grabbing her arm, I brought her next to me and kissed her passionately and then let go. Seeing the shock in her face I said, "Thank you for everything. Goodbye." The door opened in front of me on its mighty gears. As I walked out and took one last look back, I saw her looking at me as the door closed behind me, ending a life that I could have had.


	2. Chapter 1: A fish out of water

Book 1: A Father Lost

Chapter 1: A fish out of Water

_Part 1: The Light_

Most people take the world for granted their surroundings, the land, the sky, and the activities they do day to day just trying to survive. It is not for someone who experiences it for the first time seeing an entire world open to you to do whatever you want.

I walked forward and went through an old shuttered door; the first thing I saw and never expect was the sky. A beautiful blue horizon providing an endless light over the world. If someone had not known this was the end of the world they probably would have thought it was it was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. It was like coming out of the womb and seeing and understanding everything for the first time

Standing there for what I felt like a lifetime the sudden shock of amazement wore off and I remembered what had just happened to me. My first priority was to find a settlement or someone that I could get information. I knew about the settlement just south of Vault 101 from the overseers data files and probably was just a good place to start as any.

I walked down the road and ran into Springville. It appeared to be a destroyed pre-war suburb with a lot of the houses had been burned to a crisp. I was looking around and noticed a large metal structure made of scrap metal. Then I noticed the sign called Megaton. From common sense, one could see that this was the structure from the overseas terminal. I walked up to it and there was a shock, a giant turbine started to roar and to, what appeared to be wings rose from the ground and opened to a metal gate. During this time a Robot with a Cowboy hat on it said "Welcome to Megaton, The Bomb is perfectly safe". Thinking Bomb and then said, "Well there's always a first". I headed threw two large metal doors to the interior of the settlement.

"Well, well it's been a long time since I have seen one of those blue jumpsuits. You must be from the vault north of here". A man in a large brown cowboy hat and duster said approaching me. "Names Lucas Sims, town sheriff and mayor when the need arises. So what can I help you with son?".

Lucas Simms was a unique man had a bit of a way of justice that came from those old Wild Wild West Holotape's. I later learned he was from a group called the Regulators that was inspired by this form of justice. We talked for a few minutes mostly what was around Megaton and were can could get a bit of work. He pointed me to Crater Side Supply, and Morierties saloon warning me that he is not to be trusted at the same time.

"Thank Mr. Simms, I'll make sure to behave myself since I am a guest" I said walking away. I overheard him with a small gruff under his voice with a chuckle "friendly and well mattered how about that".

_Part 2: Megaton_

Megaton was built into a crater and named after a bomb at the center of it. It made me feel uneasy more so not knowing if it was still active. The town had some of the very essentials to survive, a clinic, a general store, an inn and two bars. Megaton even had a church if you can call worshiping a bomb and the "Power of Atom" as a religion.

The first place I went to was Crater Side Supply, and I met one of the most interesting people I have ever met. Her name was Moira Brown, a very bubbly woman also a very unorthodox scientist.

"Hey, your that stray from the vault" a red head women came up to me and hugged "HI, I'm here to looking for work and Barter …..I, guess" saying in surprise to such a happy person. Not even people in the vault were this happy.

"Well let's get you started." Moria said walking to a locker behind the counter.

I was not really sure what to do this was entire new system to me and I was sure that I was going to be conned out of what my stuff was actually worth. Fortunately looking back I feel ashamed of every distrusting Moira. All I had was a few pistols and batons I took from the security guards that I took down and my baseball bat.

"All I have are these" I said to her, and she looked over the condition of the equipment.

"Are these from the Vault you just came out of?" she said curiously.

"Yes"

"Well because these are from the vault I'll give you the special, I just came from a vault and need some money bonus for having them being so pristine",

Starting to get a little scared of her being so happy I asked about the vault suit on the wall. "What's with the vault suit, behind you".

"That's from some other vault dwellers that came say 20 or 30 years ago. One of the ones left here was curious of how to survive in the wasteland and I offered to armor her vault suit for her if she would give me some info on the vault. Fortunately when she left she never returned and I just hung it up there. If you want it, I'll give it to you if you give me some information on the vault?"

"Sure, I the Emperor of Vault 101 bow down before my glory", I said sarcastically.

"Well it's very nice to meet you your highness, now would you like the vault suit stiff with starch and stick up your ass" Moira said in response. "Humor is a great introduction of the book, but I suggest you die down with the ego, most people don't like the idea of a monarch ruling them".

I asked what the book was about and it turned out to be something about a Survival Guide and I guess I got tricked into helping because the next thing I knew I was given a job to go to some grocery store, some Super-Dipper or Dupper Mart. It's been so long I can't remember all these things.

_Part 3: The Broker_  
Looking back I could say I was naive' at the time. I had just come into this new world and I did not know what to expect. I just wanted to find my father and the reason he abandoned me in the vault. Most of what I had improvised was from what I had learned from lessons that I had learned from the vault at the time. I knew that there was suppose to have been some sort of barter system, and all I had at the time was a few things from the vault. I was surprised that they had a currency system at all and that there form of currency was old world bottle caps. It was not a shock to me of course it was not very stable because there was no real universal economic stability to them. My first goal was to find my father and I learned how unprepared I was when the man with the information tried to get me to do his dirty work.

After visiting crater side supply I asked around and everyone pointed to me to Colin Moriarty. He seemed to be the information broker of the town; I knew from the start that he could not be trusted there just seemed to be this vibe around him (the warning from Simms did not have anything to do with it). I found the best way to approach him was to just to try to get as much information out of him without giving anything away.

"Well hello there, Colin Moriarty at your service, welcome to my saloon my own slice of heaven in this backward burg" Moriarty said to me in his strong Irish accent when I walked up to him.

"Hi I'm looking for my father middle age guy his name is James".

"My god, it's you, the little baby all grown up, well this is quite a surprise". With a shock that he recognized me I thought for a second and asked, "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Your James's son are you not, it's been a good 20 or so years since I saw you". "What do you mean I was born in the vault"?

"Ah yes I see what's happening I have heard of the brain washing that goes on in there. All hail the overseer and stuff. I'm sorry to say laddie that it's all a lie you and your father are not from the vault".

I was never prepared for this information, but I could see the truth in his eyes and the proof from the overseers' terminal that the vault has been open before, after been told that the vault has been close for over 200 years I was inclined to believe him.

"Well let's say I do believe you for now, I'm not here to have a debate of philosophy I'm actually looking for information".

"Well you want to find your father well, sonny information is not free I'll tell you for a small favor. There is this girl that stole a lot of money from me and I want it back. You get it for me I'll let you keep most of the cash you recover".

At first the offer was tempting, I get money and information, and I did not have to pay something, but I had this gut feeling there was a catch and said to him.

"I'll consider it just gives me the information on what you know, and if I come up with anything I'll let you know". Moriarty gave me a name, at that was it some girl named Silver that used to work for him. "If you feel like it, spend some time in my saloon I guaranty that you will enjoy it."  
Seeing that was all I could get from him I decided to take his offer and see what was inside.

_Part 4: The Saloon_.  
I remember seeing my first mutant, and it was a shock, to be honest he looked like death. His name was gob a bartender at Moriartys' Saloon.

"Common you stupid piece of junk", the bartender said hitting the radio.

"Gob stop it's not the radio, Galaxy News Radio signal has been crappy lately" a rather attractive 30 or 40 year old women said, I assumed was a waitress or something. I stood there for a moment listening then I noticed the bartender. He looked like a zombie that came out of those old, zombie holotape we use to watch on vault movie night. After getting over the initial shock of what I saw I walked up to him.

"What can I get you", he said when I walked up. "Well I guess I'll take a beer my good man".

He stood their silently for a second debating on what I just said. "Wait you're not going to comment on my look, or berate me a little bit".

"I was not planning on it".

"Well this is a surprise, I'm use to every a**hole smooth skin here commenting on how I look, good courtesy is in short supply around here".

"Well let's just say recently I learned that people that you know your whole life can come out and change under certain circumstances. I admit I had my reservations when I first came in here but, I just came out of vault 101 so you have to expect something".

Gob laughed a little bit telling me that when people are rude to him he usually says to them "What you never seen a ghoul before" and in this case it was true. We talked for a while the first two beers were on the house and he even gave me a discount for being humble, asking only in return that I don't tell Moriarty about it. Most of what we talked about was stuff about the wasteland, settlements like Rivet City, Arefu, some republic up north, and a ghost town a bit north east of here. I eventually told him my story and said Moriarty gave me a job.

"What he's making you go after Silver, that shameless bastard".

"What's wrong?" I asked. Gob told me the story about Silver and clarified my reservations of Moriarty and knowing it was more to the plan.

"You think he sent you to retrieve the money but in fact he sent you to kill her. She's a drug addict, that money is her life line if you try to take it she'll try to kill you". Shocked, I promised that I would not. "Thank you, hey if its information on your father, I try Moriarties terminal he keeps various logs on there. I don't know the password but I'd try talking to Nova she might know. "  
Gob pointed me to Nova the women I thought was a waitress at first. I told him this and said, that was a really nice thing to say about her. He told me her profession was more with people that rented the rooms. I decided the best way to warm up to her was to complement her but to not actually try anything since I just did not feel it was right to sleep with someone who has been forced to do it for money.

Part 5: _Lady Killer_

My first attempt to try and charm a woman was rather well embarrassing, compared to what some of the young officers say about me. The choices in the vault were never really up for grabs. There really only three choices Pepper Gomez, Christine Kendall, and Amata. It was obvious Pepper Gomez and Christine Kendall were out of the question and Amata was my friend. But if I had stayed in the vault I do not think I would have been allowed to marry Amata.

"Excuse me miss Nova".

"Can I help you sweaty" she said seductively.

"I was wondering if you had any information on a middle age man wearing a vault jumpsuit that passed through here a little while ago".

"Yeah I remember him, I saw him talking to Moriarty, and it's hard to forget a man like that. He has some type of drive to do more then what he is. You don't see that, that often."

Seeing an opportunity seeing that she knew more about my father and being my father's son I took a chance,

"Well lucky for you sweaty, that was my father and I am my father's son after all, I would really like to spend time with you but I have to find him".

"Hmm your sweet Hun I love to spend time with you too, look I can help you I assume you went to Moriarty and he gave you a job to do. Everything you need is in Moriarties terminal. Here is the password."

Thanking her, for the help I waited in the bar until moriarty had gone upstairs and gone to sleep and Gob was left to close up the bar. Nova came up to me telling me it was fine for me to go in back were the terminal was and that she and Gob would not remember that you went back there. I also did not have to worry about the remaining customers as they were passed out drunk by the time of closing. As I walked back she said to me.

Good luck with your father."

When I walked away I heard her say under her breath. "Too bad you're so young I could teach you a thing or to".

What I got from the terminal was more then I needed. I succeeded by just getting the information but also, he seemed to be holding information to blackmail various residents in Megaton if he needed to do so. So I took the opportunity to copy the files into my Pip-Boy (just in case I could use them later) before I went on my way.  
I decided to stay in the town's common house most of the residence in there were rather rude and hogged the beds. It was not the most comfortable place but it was a place to be. The next morning marked the beginning of my life in the Capital Wastes.


	3. Chapter 2: I will survive

Chapter 2: I will Survive

_Part 1: A pain in the mart!_

The wasteland though others may disagree with me has a form of beauty. It was a world that was practically wiped clean by a few hours of nuclear war. A world held in stasis with the remnants of civilization and waiting for the survivors to rebuild what was lost.

After I left megaton my goal was to leave and head to D.C. and reach Galaxy News Radio. When I left megaton, Lucas Simms warned me that going to D.C. was suicide as it was a war zone. Of course, I did not listen I just wanted to find my father. Thankfully a decision to stop at the Moria grocery store saved my life.

This Super Duper mart was a hold out for raiders. They were storing food and medical supplies and my goal was to collect these things so Moria can examine the condition of prewar consumables and were people are likely to find them when they are out in the wastes.

This was my very first combat experience with the elementary horrors of the wasteland. Raiders are drugged up crazies that don't care for anybody but themselves, which is even more reinforced since killing and raping, wastelanders and themselves whenever they get the chance is their favorite pass-time. Luckily because of there up keep in the wastes they are not that intelligent.

I did have a strategy when I went into the store; I was planning to sneak around since it was dimly lit inside, this was a advantage for me since I learned how to sneak around in the vault after curfew to shoot my Beebe gun in the plummets of the vault. Looked around and noticed the old food storage was to my far right, raiders were wandering around a few on rafters above the isle, and some were just passed out I assume from their constant use of drugs. The food storage had a few goodies in there, besides the food; there was some energy cells ammo, 2 laser pistols, and some frag mines. I knew Moria wanted more so I looked around for some medicine and noticed that the pharmacy was in the back of the building and was raider central.

I was debating how I was going to get back there and I knew I could not sneak there, the raiders were quite alert, and I did not have the skill to out gun them. My only choice was to see if there was another path. I decided the best way was to use the aisles to funnel them and take them out one at a time. Thankfully for me energy weapons are practically silent so not to get the attention of the raiders in the back. I threw a tin can to make some noise to get one of the raiders to come in my direction.

He fell for the trick and wander over. He was stumbling and had a assault rifle in his hands, it seemed to me that he was "drunk on duty". He walked around and then came into the store room and I hid behind the door. When his back was turned to me I used the laser pistol point blank. Because of being point blank his body lit up in a bright light and vaporized right in front of me. The light blinded me for a few seconds and if I was not wearing the visor from my helmet probably would of done permanent damage. Unfortunately, with the combination of me being blind and the light from the raider's death. I realized the laser was the wrong gun to use. I practically shot flare into the ceiling of the grocery store.

Every raider in the store was awake and alert of my presence and coming to my location. I had literally moments and had to think fast. I used the hand full of mines I had and tossed them across the room hoping that they landed in areas needed. I also put one right behind the door closed and would kill anyone that opened it.

Then at the last moment bullets came flying.

Lucky for me raiders had horrible aim if they practiced half as much time as they drank they would become a dangerous force. Most of the shots that came from the raiders, missed but I was clipped one or two times in the left arm and ducked. I don't remember how I survived the situation but I decided that the only way was to use my pipboy. It had a link to my nervous system and watched my vitals. It automatically engaged its defense protocols which in the vault was punned V.A.T.S. Vault assisted targeting system, mostly use by the security forces, I used it to this day to save my life when wounded. I jumped up as my only choice and took aim and it locked I killed about two of the raiders and my mines took the rest. After that I raided the raiders medicine and ammo stores and got the hell out of there, I decided to leave the raiders a little present in the form of the stores old security.

The trek back to megaton was hard, I was clipped twice in the arm and a fragment of a bullet that missed me it me in the side and was still inside. It was not life threatening, but was still dangerous. I eventually made it back to megaton and went to Moria who gave me some payment and asked me to contact radiation sickness. I pretty much freaked out and yelled at her, which I apologies for later for. I had only one thing on my mind was to get treated. The towns doctor had a horrible bed side manner and said I was a whiny baby and stuff like that. Thought he complained he did not reject the caps that I threw in his face. In the end I was bed ridded for two days and had gotten an infection and he insisted that I stay in Megaton. So to get food and work I decided to make myself useful.

Part 2: _Wasteland 101_

I was asking around and the types of jobs varied in the town, moriarty still wanted his work done for him I was starting to just think that I would leave town for a day and then comeback and lie to him since he really did not have anything to hold over my head except the information about my father that I had already knew. A sweet young girl about my age at the time named Lucy West ask me to deliver a letter to her family in Arefu a settlement in an overpass to the east. She had not heard from them in a while and was worried. I said when I was strong enough I would consider heading that way when I leave town next time. The town's water mechanic asked me if I could check for leaks in the town's water pipes. It was a simple job since I had worked on vault equipment most of my life sealing some old pipes was quite easy. I just simply barrowed a plasma torch from Moira, welded the holes shut with some scrap from some tin cans. After that I told the mechanic that I had fixed the pipes and he gave me a 100 or so caps, then I went to return the plasma torch to Moria. When I returned to Craterside Supply to give Moria back the torch I apologized for my outburst and said I will consider doing the radiation thing but don't expect me to be happy about it. I decided to go down to the center of town and hang around the bomb for a while and monitor the giger counter on my pipboy so it would not bug me.

When I returned to Moria I asked if she had a list of things for me to do so I could decide what to do next. I ranged from going to a town infested to mines, coming back after being hurt and perhaps crippled, and various other things. I decided to go to a sewer and hit some mole rats with some type of replant that Moria cooked up.

After that I realized that if the town's folk was going to ask me to go out into the wastes that I should have some type of training that did not come from me shooting my beebee gun. I asked Lucas Simms if he could give me some training, since I would be going into the wastes. I offered to pay him for what I had and he said that "if you are helping these people in town then let, this be a favor on me". Most of it was common sense; he taught me how to properly use my 10mm side arm that I got from my vault. Also an assault rifles that I took of the bodies of the raiders from Moria's last trip. All in all what he taught me was not from how to shoot someone but how to keep cool under fire and basic wasteland gun maintence.

"Any competent waster always has a clean gun, and to quote Three Dog, if your gun is falling apart the only wasteland ass hole it's going to kill is you" Lucas told me when we were about done. As a token of completing wastelander 101, he gave me a little bubblehead that he had found in the wastes in his younger years. He told me that vault tec had made these as promotional items and even though they are useless, some more privileged people will envy you for having these. From the surprise I told him about one just like that I saw my father have and he told me that if you ever get back into the vault you should recover it.

After gaining some skill I decided it was time to go back out into the wastes. Seeing that I would not be getting into D.C. without some actual training. I decided that the best thing for me to do right now was to do the errand that Lucy West asked me to do and deliver the letter to her family.


	4. Chapter 3: The Greatest Currency, Family

Chapter 3: The Greatest Currency, Family

This was my first real travel into the wastes not that doing Moria's, did not count but I was not heading out to find my father but to learn to live out in the wastes. The wastes are a very erred place, but if you look closely you will noticed things, there are things little encounters like a random robot, wild life, suicidal dogs, guys in giant black and red armor, and the occasional scavenger. All in all its best to avoid those that would look or otherwise hostile, mostly the robots and the wildlife.

Arefu was a bit west of megaton I followed the dry riverbed as Lucy suggested. When I first arrived I noticed that the livestock of the settlement had been killed. I walked up and noticed the overpass sign, it said Arefu. When I look closer it said "Careful" I was starting to see that people in the waste were not that creative when it came to naming their settlements. Megaton was named after a bomb, and this one was named after a sign. I would later see that this was nothing to an oddball president in the north that named the settlement after himself.

When I walked up the ground exploded close to me, then I heard "wait your not one of them get over hear before you get hurt". The speaker threw a grenade at me apologized and said that his name was Evan King, saying during the introduction that the town was under attack. I told him that I had a letter for the West's. "what do I look like a post office, I have to stay here and guard the fort. There home is in the back, while your doing that would you mind checking the other house holds for there residents" he said in a ordering manner. "fine but watch out for the third degree, I don't take orders for you".

I went thru the houses and talked with the residence, eventual I made it over to the West's and found their body's spread out around the floor. Using the little medical expertice that I had I check for a pulse and examined the bodies they were dead and it looked like their bodies had been chewed on by wild animals. I arrived back to Evan West and told him the use. "my god, they must have attack dogs or something. Son's of bitches why not just kill us all and be done with it instead of torturing us like this".

"I'll look into this if you want, do you have any idea where they might be?"

"there are several places that could be used as hideouts, but I would suggest the Northwest Seneca Station. There is a ghoul that lives under there that might have some more information than I have".

After discussing the locations and that the West's had a son, as well and that he was absent, we assumed that he went with the family presumably against his will. I headed out to Northwest Seneca station, which an odd ghoul with a chemistry set would lead me to Merestiy.

Part 2: Meresti was definitely the right place, there were traps every were and was a good experience for survival. But that was not the most interesting thing there the family was not what I expected. I was thinking I was going against a group of unique raiders. It surprised me when I found out they reformed cannibals, they followed the philosophy of old vampire hollow tapes. Apparently though not actually backed up by any science other then that it seems to working. Their cannibalism is not just a mental impulse but it is reinforced by a mutation. They instead drink the blood of their victims and not eating the flesh they satisfy the mental component. But this mutation, seemed to give them a slight regenerative ability when they drank the blood.

Most people in the waste would attack these people on site after they found out about they prefer to taste. People in the vault would probably more so but what I have learned is that, this is a different world and survival is the first basic need of the people. Then banding together. If I did not threaten them they would not threaten me. There leader was named Vance, he was interesting, it was obvious that most of the rules he made were only to keep these people in their current mind set so they do not revert back to their old ways. I decided to remain unbiased to him, this seemed to be the right choice as he responded by "you are different from other humans that I have met, and for that I thank you. But the question is why you are here?" I told him that I was looking for a young man named Ian West. "So part of his human family is still alive" he said while thinking distantly. I told him that I inspected the bodies of the West's and they seemed to be attack by wild animals. He told me the story of Ian west and how he arrived at Meresti. From what I have been told and discovered his story seemed to add up. I requested if I could talk to Ian and he was hesitant but thanks to my manners, he gave me permission.

I walked over to Ian West's room and talked to him. "What do you want?", he said strongly to me when I walked in. Taken aback, I told him that Vance had give me permission and that I was sent by his sister. I gave him the letter and he told me that his sister misses him and that she was worried. He decided that he would return to Arefu.

I walked back to Vance a little while later, to talk to Vance.

"I see that you have talked to Ian, I would like to know what he has decided?" Vance said when I approached.

"I do not believe it is my place to tell you".

"If you fear reprisal from me and the family, you should not worry, Ian's choice is his own and we would never force him to stay with us".

"Fine I will tell you, but before that we need to discuss the situation in Arefu". I said in down to business voice.

"What would you suggest?"

"From what you have told me from your group and the fear that has been invoked with them. I would suggest that they should be left alone on good faith, but this hunger that you have told me cannot be put down with conventional means. It be better if you had a constant source of blood instead of the onetime deal. The Town of Arefu donates blood to you, and you provide protection instead of terror for the group".

"Ah I see you logic, very well take this proposal to Even king and if he agrees to honor the deal we will honor ours. Now on the point of Ian." Vance said forwarding the subject.

"He has decided to return to Arefu, but that does not mean he is abandoning you, if this deal goes through then he and the family will be in constant contact with each other."

"You have just thought this whole thing through. Well even though he is leaving us, here I will not abandon him if he needs us. Take your deal and return with Evans answer".

I returned to Arefu and told Evan of the family and the deal that I worked out. Seeing the relief of not having to guard the gate all day, Evan agreed. I returned to Vance and he thanked me and gave me a gift of a unique sword. He called it the Vampires Edge, if I ever wanted to learn to use it to come and visit. I had one last request from Vance if he could teach me anything of the way of the VAMPIRE.

"Even though you do not posses the mutation, I can teach you the mind set we must go into and taking a taste of our blood might provide a benefit of our ability without the hunger. Embrace the blood of life, let It flow through you and spread through your body". I listen to what he said and tasted the blood of the Family, even though nothing really happened, I have always felt stronger, when I entered the mindset of the VAMPIRE.


	5. Chapter 4: Why did Russia sell us Alaska

Chapter 4: Why did Russia sell us Alaska?

Part 1: The Tipsy Russian

I returned to Megaton a bit latter after enjoying some festivities with the people of Arefu. What was worrying me was returning the news to Lucy West that her parents were dead. She was such a sweet heart and even though I did not know her personally it still hurt me to be the barrier of bad news.

"Lucy I delivered the letter for you" I said when I approached her in Moriarties saloon. "Oh thanks, you have no idea how much that means to me. So how are they?" Pausing for a while I could see a little hope in her eyes drop and my heart plummeted. "I'm sorry Lucy, your parents are dead". I said to her.

"What how did that happen, I should never of left, it's my entire fault. Wait what about my brother was he with them". She said lastly with hope in her eyes.

I told her what had transpired, and that I knew what happened between her and her brother. The news that he was alive and that the town had some protection lifted her mood slightly. "Well, Lucy I'm sorry but I must be off. If it is any consolation I know a bit of how you feel. I father disappeared on me and I don't know if he is alive or dead and I never knew my mother so. If you need to talk come to me when I'm in town."

"Thank you, well if you are ever back in Megaton come visit me" Lucy said in a Whimper as I left the Saloon.

I decided to go to Moria to collect the materials to use in the tepid sewers, for her book. I collected some stick with a green tip that seems to be acid. I really smelled bad. After that I ran down to D.C. it was on the outskirts and there was no raider or hostile wild life in the area. First I thought I would spend the night in a large of tower. It was a bit surprising when I ran into someone there.

That someone was a for all intense and purposes a drunk Russian. His name was Dukov, he was a old mercenary that had struck it rich back in the day (he would not elaborate on it). He also had two well the only real term one could call use for them that is polite was _Playmates. _

I asked if I could stay the night and he said "only if you can drink some hooch with me". Personally, Duckov could hold his licker and he almost caught me cheating since I thought walking threw a sewer half drunk in the morning was a bad idea. Thankfully he passed out a bit after that and did not remember the next morning. After are little contest I went to sleep. The next morning made me regret staying in the tower, I and had the worst headache of my life. It was the first time that I had ever indulged myself so far with alcohol. Duckov on the other had been jumping around like a royal fool. I spent a few more hours more there then I liked, his dancing and target practice did not help either. I got out of there as soon as a could move without the world rocking back and forth. The Tepid sewers were not that bad compared to other things Moria had me do. I just smacked around a few mole rats that to my surprise exploded and dealt with a handful of raiders that were easy this time since I only had to throw a grenade a few time s(did not help my head though). Then I left that sewer thanking myself that I had never had to go back to it (or so I thought). I started to head back to megaton when I received a radio transmission. "This is Defender Morill, if any outcasts are listening on this frequency we need assistance immediately we are located at Bialys cross roads, in sector…." My Pip boy updated with a location and I headed out.

Part 2: The Outcasts.

This was my first experience with the Outcasts. I had not encountered neither them or the brotherhood at this time. I only saw the Outcasts at a distance when I was first out into the wasteland. I traveled threw a metro tunnel that connected to Baily's cross roads.

"What are you doing here Local?", When I approached a man in black and red power armor. Before I could answer one of his squad mates said "incoming". Briefly the man said "make yourself useful and help us clear out these Super mutants!" This was my first real experience with super mutants and mostly it was rather easy when you have power armored back up. I used some grenades to squat them into the open and the troopers did the rest.

I was lead to a large structure that had been mostly destroyed and then was confronted by the trooper that ordered me to help. He identified himself s Defender Morill, "all right local mind telling me what you're doing here. " I told him that I had heard his radio message and came to help. He was a bit surprised then he noticed my wrist mounted computer. He said "Well you might want to talk to Protector McGraw". He sent me down a freight elevator while I heard him talking on the radio "Defender Morill here ya we took care of them. Hey I am sending down a local, you're going to want to talk with this one. Ya exactly he's coming down now".

The freight elevator took me down a few levels. I over herd a conversation on the elevator on the way down,

"who is this guy that Morril is sending down. "

"some local, that he thinks can help us".

"Why don't we just ice the guy and use his computer for ourselves".

"because Mcgraw gave us a order that's why".

"Sibley how long are you going to let Mcgraw screw us over for this".

"Until he crosses the line that's when".

"Alright local stow your weapon and follow me keep your hands to yourself and don't touch anything" said Defender Sibley. He led me to the leader of this group of outcasts and expresses his displeasure of my help.

Defender McGraw was a unique individual among the other outcasts that I would eventually encounter. He gave the usual spiel of how "I would not trust a wastelander to polish my armor" and stuff like that but he recognized that I was unique and the armored vault jumpsuit I was wearing pointed out that I had vault relations and probably education that was on par to a brotherhood member. He gave me an offer to help them in exchange for some of the loot in the vaults that are in this base. He told me to talk to their Specialist when I was ready.


	6. Chapter 4 part 2: Passion of Belief

Part 3: Investigation.

I entered the Simulation room with a egg looking capsule. And lets just say it was impressive but the tech is not what got my eye. Her name was specialist Olin and was in charge of the VA simulation.

"Look if you are going to help , put this on and let me calibrate the machine to your pipboy" she said when I approached.

"Wow, wow sweetheart take a breather, tell me what you need me to do and I'll do it. " I said in a smooth tone to calm her.

"I'm sorry it's been stressful here I should not be taking it out on you".

We talked for a while about the machine and what I needed to do. I was then asked to put on the suit while it was calibrated to my pipboy. the system needed to be set to my pipboy specifications and model, it would take an hour or so to calibrate. I spent some time with the outcasts and tried to talk to them. Most were relatively cold, Sibley especially, McGraw and Owlyn were too busy, so I requested if I could get acquainted with the history files about the machine. I read threw some of the history files of Anchorage, but most of it was rudimentary and stuff that I had already knew from history class from the vault. But there was also some logs from the creators of the simulation.

These files were mainly progress reports about the development of the simulation. Something about a General Chase a well know military figure of the past. He was also the commanding avatar of the simulation. But what really stuck out was the simulation was not historically accurate. The General apparently made changes that contradicted historical files. I know this because after looking threw the exhibits of the Museum of technology and the Brotherhood history files. Vertibirds and T-51b armor had not been developed to the point that they were deployable especially in the conditions of Anchorage. It was known that anchorage had the old T-45d armor though but it was not winterized. It was the main source of success during anchorage.

After about a half hour reading these files I started to wander the facility most of the outcast were wairy of me and I even overheard a conversation of two Outcasts talking about one wanting to leave not just the base but going home. As my opinion in the faction reports, I have mentioned, I understand how they feel since they have been abandoned and their decision to wait may never go through. After hearing this I walked to the simulation room and talked to Olin she told me it was time. I donned the neural interface suit once it was finished and sat in the chair. The capsule closed around me and I felt a slight tingle and then everything went white.

Part 4: Operation Anchorage

Most of what I can talk about this section is now classified by the TSC and the general populace cannot know. Thanks to our accusation of the Virtual Reality subroutines were acquired for training our troops. I recommended this system because I was much better off for survival in the wasteland. I can tell you that the historical evidence of the battle of anchorage was not accurate. After I left the simulation, there was an update on my Pip boy.

Please report to your Superior Officer with the results of the simulation of Anchorage Alaska.

Promotion recommended for user: 4864501

Shows prominent Battlefield tactics and leadership, excellent engineering and espionage skills. As for combat, excels at long range rifle weapons and close range combat. Recommended further training in prototype t-51b power armor and Gauss rifle Weaponry.

More detailed analysis to be decoded with advance military algorithms in vault terminal. Accomplishment of simulation gives access to this garrison's prototype technology. Advance accomplishment of simulation gives this trooper access to 1 suit of advance t-51b, Gauss rifle, Advance shock sword, and standard trooper equipment. Please report for General Chase for advance assignment.

Part 5: Outcast Rebellion

For gratitude giving access to the vault they allowed me to keep what was on the list from the report and even gave me pulmonary power armor training. Thought not enough to be particle in the wasteland at the time it was enough to save my life as well as Protector McGraw's and Specialist Olin. About a half hour after I was given the training and packing up the equipment that I got to keep I overheard a conversation between Protector McGraw and Defender Sibley.

"A Deal is a Deal Sibley. The Local helped us get this Tech he has the right to give a claim to some of it. Especially since the actual simulation gave him a dossier of what he should keep." McGraw said forcefully.

"No I will not let you let him walk out with the Tech we risked are asses for" Sibely spoke talking back.

"Is that a threat Sibley?"

"Yes it is sir"

"Go to Hell"

"I'll see you there"

Luckly at that moment I was next to the door controls I hit the emergency lock for the vault door. To protect Olin from the firefight, McGraw was saved for a time thanks to his power armor, but he would not last long. I took aim with the Gauss rifle I had on me and point blanked Sibley. It him strait to his unprotected head thanks to the absents of a helmet. Though it only had one shot it was enough to startle the other three remaining troopers. I took the opportunity to attack them with the Shock sword, I took down one and buffed of the other two which gave me enough time to get to McGraw. I pulled him into the Comm room where I first met him. During this time I was taking fire from the remaining troopers. Thanks to the Power armor from the vault it bounced right off. I told Mcgraw to call down troopers from the surface and that I would hold off the other two. Since I had dropped the sword I only had my fists. But that was all that was needed to hold the door way. About a Minute or so later the surface troopers came down and finished off the two remaining traitors.

"You saved us if you were not here Sibley would have had the upper hand. Thank you, if there is anything you need just come in asked."

I told him my story and said until I put down roots I can use their base as a home for a while. He also gave me a task if I wanted future work with them to take a report back to Casdin and to have me work as a mercenary for them.

I stayed at the base for another day in the makeshift barracks. Olin treated some wounds that I took from the power armor since I only had a 5 minute lesson on how to use it. I also was given some Brotherhood training in battlefield medicine. After that I left the base, I left the gauss rifle and amour in a weapons locker since they were not practical to use at the time in the wasteland. I took some winterized combat armor and a stealth suit; my vault suit was worn beyond repair and for weaponry, a Combat shotgun, A repaired yet weathered 10mm pistol I got from Amata, and the shock sword. It was time to head to Galaxy News Radio.


	7. Book 2 I was thrown to the world & flew

Book 2: I was thrown to the world and flew high.

The experience with the Outcasts is probably what made me see what was truly needed to survive in this world. I was battle hardened and I succeeded in an unpredictable military grade training simulation. Raiders were practice targets now. I had truly experience the reality of my world. It was full of deceit and evil, even those who would consider each other brothers turn on each other if they do not see the logic and truth behind what they are doing. But what I have seen an experience was still the tip of the iceberg.

Chapter 1: Too much Testosterone for mutants.

Part 1:

After leaving the outpost I headed to D.C., and had to run through several subway tunnels always getting the feeling something was watching me in the shadows. By the time I had arrived at Chevy Chase. I did notice I was not alone. This was probably my easiest encounter with Super Mutants. Though I don't truly understand how their transformations work, but I think is that the older they are the bigger they are. These were probably the runts of the Super Mutant army, since I think these two were exceptionally stupid. I noticed some hunting rifles sticking out of a corner and a large yellow hand hold one of them. It was really simple I just tossed some grenades that I had then hid in a cheap fallout shelter near it. I heard the explosions then came out. One had been killed and the other was limping away I used my Shotgun and unloaded half a clip into him. It was hard to believe how easy it was to kill something now, even thought it was a mutant.

I kept walking and I heard a shuffle the mutant was not dead. He was about halfway up when a burst of .556 mm round punchier his head. I turned and saw a group of soldiers in steel grey power armor. Then I was confronted by the Leader of the group.

"Look I don't know who you are but this is a war zone not a place for civilians." A blond Brotherhood Soldier said approaching me.

"Please like I needed your help I had killed one and mortally wounded the Second one. You were just lucky to kill him before I had a chance to shoot". I said in response

"Are you kidding I've seen a super mutant kill squad tare a soldier threw his armor, like he was tooth paste"

"speaking of power armor, who are you?"

"Why should we tell a simple waster with a arrogant's problem"

"Because I am the one that took out that very group that you think is so dangerous" I said hostilely.

"Fine I'm Sentinel Lyons of Lyons Pride the best of the brotherhood. Have you just stepped out of a vault recently? Jezz."

"Yes, I have actually. I said smugly".

She had a blank look on her face then went on. Then you must be here to see Three Dog, he is at Galaxy News Radio. You can follow us there but if you can't hold your own stay out of the way". She said with surprise.

We headed threw the ruins killing some Super Mutants, I heard some chatter "five mutants released from their torment, the rest are keeping their heads down".

From then on we go to Galaxy News Radio's Court yard and everything seemed calm. The troopers started to spread out and one that had an arrogance problem started cheering and shooting into the air. From my experience it's better to be cautious and wait a bit and let the heavy troopers handle things. I squatted in the building with one of the prides snipers then heard a large explosion. The next thing to happen was an exploding bus and it rolled out and a behemoth appeared.

Part 2: Perception of a Lyonis

I have been asked by Scribe Jameson to write a journal of my experiences as the leader and member of Lyons pride and of the brotherhood in general. My name is Sentinel Sarah Lyons and this is my experience with the commander of the TSC.

The first time I met him was in Chevy Chase, I had thought he was a typical waster and had not regard to what he was getting into. Now that I look back his attitude was justified he nearly took down two Super Mutants in a minute. One was killed after just a grenade chuck the other was limping away. It was taken down by a few shots from his shot gun but was not dead. He was walking away and it was still alive. Thought I think he would have killed it (at least now after seeing him in action), Redding before her death killed it with a shot from her assault rifle.

When I confronted him he had a mouth on him, though most wasters are more talking then action. He was different. During our talk he told me he was from the vault, after this information it was plain why he was there to talk to the D.J. too of the only free radio station in the Capital Wastes. A little down the ways we secured the court yard of Galaxy News when we were ambushed by a Behemoth.

"BEHEMOTH, EVERYBODY TAKE COVER" Sarah said see the body of Initiate Reddin flying thru the air. "We need to nuke this thing someone grab the fat man",

The Behemoth was running around and noticed a White armored man, It was running at him. " Look out". He was running right at it with only his shot gun and firing.

Sarah looking at him saw the Mutant raising his giant club and swung. At that time the he slid dogged the club dropped his shotgun and drew a blade. Stabbing the thing in the foot, at this point He ran and dove for the launcher and loaded it. Then in the Last ditch effort fired.

Seeing the Nuke flying she said "TAKE COVER", and dodged for the closes terrain near her and Boom.

A moment passed and Sarah came to she stood up and noticed the Vault Dweller over the body of the Mutant recovering his equipment and she started to walk to him.

"I guess it's my turn to thank you" Sarah said.

"All in a day's work, Sweet heart".

A little taken aback she responded with "Well Three Dogs upstairs if you need him, just talk into the intercom to get the doors unlocked".

"Thanks, I'm sorry about reddin"

"She died well in the end that is all that matters"

"Very Right to a soldier" He said in a withdrawn persona.

"Well looks like I have to get a new weapon, the Nuke fused my shotgun; I left the Nuke launcher or what you called it a Fat Man over by the fountain"

"Well for now I'm sure you can recover some fire arms off the mutants here the Masters typically have some Chinese assault rifles."

"Thanks for the advice, well I better go talk to Three Dog then Goodbye. Sarah!"

For the first time in her life Sarah saw an Outsider with the fire of a Brotherhood Soldier but without the history of one. Seeing him walk up to the doors of Galaxy News Radio, the next time they will meet is when he hits rock and a hard place.


	8. Chapter 2: Following the Bread Crumbs

Chapter 2: Following the bread Crumbs.

A week passed since the fight with the Lyons Pride. I had to admit even with her forward Persona and not looking that bad in power armor the leader of the group was Fine. But moving on, I talked to Three dog, He was something different. But with all his hype of "fighting the good fight" he still needed something in exchange for the information for James. The ironic thing is I would have helped even if I did not need anything from him. I did his little fetching for him and got a Satellite dish and installed it into the Washington monument. After that he sent me to Rivet City where I met an old I guess you could say friend of my fathers. Her name was Doctor Madison Lee and she directed me to the Jefferson building that was down a ways from Rivet City. I recovered several journals Holotape's that were made by my father. And it directed me to a place called, Smith Casey's garage, and it was some place west of Evergreen mills. Since I had no real knowledge of that part of the wasteland I decided to take up McGraw's advice and go to Fort Independence . It took me about a day to walk there but I eventually arrived.

"look out fool Raider incoming" a women in Outcast power armor said to me.

A raider had taken cover and was firing at me, like the typical raider though it had horrible aim. Taking my Assault Rifle I turned and unloaded half a clip into him at the same time a few laser shots were coming from the guard. The raider was dead before it hit the ground.

"If you're going to get yourself killed out here would you mind doing it a farther away from our bunker. I don't want your corpse stinking up our little patch of heaven" said the outcast guard.

"Ya I'd hate for my body to clash with the wasteland it would really clash with the drapes"

"ha, I'm defender Anne Marie Morgan glad there is someone else here that can keep up what's your business here kid".

"I'm actually here on request Protector McGraw, He sent me here as a courier for a Status report on the outpost and said that you were looking for a mercenary to hire".

"Ah yes, we got a radio transmission that a promising local would be heading our way. You will want to talk to Protector Casdin then. I'll unlock the gate he is the one standing by the old military truck."

"Protector Casdin, this is the local that helped Mcgraw." Morgan said introducing me to Casdin.

"Are you sure Morgan?" Casdin said, suspiciously.

"Yes he has the log on his Pipboy and it has a Outcast signature".

The Protector looking at my Pipboy said, "Well good timing then. We are looking for someone who can get some work done."

"What's the Job?" I asked moving the conversation along.

"Same as our patrols, we want you to collect Technology and bring it to us. We know what their real value is compared to some of the local merchants here. We will pay you not in that poor excuse for wasteland currency but with practical equipment. Ammunition, Medical supplies, and perhaps Weapon every now in then."

"I thought as much, what are you looking for specifically"

"Power armor, Energy weapons, exotic technology, typically anything that is not slandered, as well we will take small things as well, like senor probes, and scrap metal. Depending on what you give us well see that you are well prepared".

"Well all I got on me right now is a laser pistol and rifle that I got a few weeks back".

"Well doing the job even before we hire you that's guts for ya. What do you want for it?"

"Well for the pistol a few stimpacks, as for the Rifle, something a bit more specific. You guys have patrols over the wastes, I have seen them, I looking for a place called Evergreen mills?"

"hmm, that's a base for raiders in the west, we don't know where it is, only stuff from that Galaxy News Radio. But I can lead you to a place that deal with them on a regular basis. Its Paradise Falls, it's a slaver base, their group has tried to attack our patrols a few times with little luck. We have tracked them back to the base, we don't have the man power to take it down though. Ill give you the location on your pipboy."

After acquiring the information and giving them the energy weapons. I headed off to Paradise Falls.

Part 2:

Slavers are a nasty site there is no practical reason to enslave someone to do your bidding. If at all you might enslave someone with practical potential, but even more so it is morally long. During the times of before the war Slavery existed when America. In its infancy there was a war that caused the nation to fracture. This "civil" discourse was on this very topic. Whether it was right to own a slave, the southern part of the United States, wished to continue while the North had moved on. Of course, there was still more racial tension but slavery was practically gone in the north. The north had advance to the point that slavery was unnecessary, but the south had not. In the end this war was not just on the topic of slavery but on the ideologies of these geographical cultures. One refused to adapt to changing times and like other groups of our time have been forced away. During their time before advancement slavery may have been justified only for the practical purpose. But now even in a world such as ours it is still unnecessary.

When I arrived at Paradise Falls I treated them as they would treat their slaves. As they were beneath me, I got the information I wanted and left.

"Hold it right there, Hot shot. What's your business here?" A black guard said to me when I approached.

"I'm looking for some information?"

"Well this is Paradise Falls, not an Info center. No one's allowed in hear except on slaver Business. I get to decide what qualifies as Slaver Business".

"So can I head up?" I said impatiently

"No you can't and if you don't stop annoying me I'm going to throw you in the pen with the rest of the meat."

"Ah I see how this goes. How bout for some caps!" I said in a persuasive method.

"Not going to happen"

Getting ticked with the guard I decided to do a bit different approach and show him that I actually meant business. "OK, Listen hear Bud, you're going to take my Bribe and let me in, or I'm going to start shooting and I grantee you are going to be one of the Casualties." I said in a smoothly terrifying him.

"Do you know who you're talking to?"

"YES! And I'll enjoy ending you." I said coldly.

"Perhaps you are part of slaver business after all. Eulogies inside, just ah don't talk to him like you did me, my necks on the line if you piss him off".

I started walking to the door and heard the Guard say on the radio. "I got a buyer coming in you'll want to talk to this one he's well something."

Part 3:

Eulogy Jones is one of the worst humans in the world. In some ways even worse than some of the members of the Legion, before we got down to business he insisted that I tour the pens of the slaves. Just in case they tried to take me I had my hand near my gun holster and sword sheath. They had a verity of slaves in the pen from humans to ghouls. What I was most discussed with was they had children. I'm no Messiah of the wastes but if I had the firepower or the caps on me I would have set them all free. I think in the end Eulogy was just trying to show that if you mess with me this will happen to you. After getting threw his little business proposals, I was eventually able to break through and get the information I wanted. After paying most of my caps I had at the time, I got the location of Evergreen mills. Most likely he thought I would get myself killed once I got there since it was the Capital Wastes main raider base. Boy how he would eventually regret this decision when the TSC arrived.

I eventually did find Evergreen Mills; I did not dare go in even though I had some training. This was the Capital Wastes raider hive, even though raiders typically have horrible aim, this was title quarters and their home terrain. I would not have stood a chance, not to mention the possibility of hidden explosives. After scouting the area I decided that I needed more man and fire power to put extend any farther into the wastes. I decided to go back to Rivet city and see if I could hire a mercenary and get some work.


End file.
